These Words
by Rickkatefan
Summary: Tess and Nash story. Starts off the first time Tess left, around August 11.
1. Chapter 1

THESE WORDS

"Who is it?" Nash says as he presses the intercom at his apartment. "It's your only friend," Fred says.

"What do you want?" Nash asks not too nicely. "Just open the dang door, will you?" Fred says.

"Fine," Nash says as he hits the button to open the door. He unlocks his apartment door as he heads back to his desk, to his laptop. "Did we wake up on the wrong side of the couch today?" Fred asks.

"Funny!" Nash says.

"What's wrong with you? I get you the possibility of the winery you've been looking for forever and this is how you say thanks to your friend?" Fred asks.

"Look, I'm sorry I seem a little cranky," Nash says.

"A little?" Fred asks as he goes to get a beer out of Nash's refrigerator. "Ok, ok a lot cranky and yes thank you for setting up that meeting," Nash says.

"Now that is more like it. So, when am I going to meet this Tess, that you say is the real deal?" Fred asks as he tosses a beer to Nash who just sets it down and goes over to the window to look out onto the city. "Hmm, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that she saw you for what you were and took off screaming, right?" Fred asks jokingly, as Nash doesn't even turn his head; he just continues to look out the window. "So come on spill, what happened?" Fred asks.

"She's gone," Nash says as he turns to look at his friend. "Gone? Gone where?" Fred asks.

"That's the thing -- I don't know where she is. We were supposed to meet right after my meeting and I can't find her. I've been all over the city, I went to every place we've been together and nothing. No one has seen or heard from her," Nash says as he rakes his hands through his hair. "Hey, relax dude, she'll show," Fred says.

"Dude, I'm really worried. There are so many things that could have happened to her," Nash says as he goes over to his desk as he gets a fax. He grabs the paper and heads back over to his computer and starts typing. "Jessica Buchanan? I thought you said her name was Tess," Fred asks.

"This was the name on her job application. She goes by Tess, why -- I have no idea and I really don't care. I just have to find her!" Nash says as he starts a search for her on the net. "Buchanan Enterprises, whoa dude, if she is in that family she is seriously rich!" Fred says.

"That doesn't matter, I just have to find her!" Nash says as he sees her name and clicks on it as it reveals her picture. "Jessica Buchanan, daughter of Viki and Clint Buchanan, that's them, holy cow Nash, you have found a jackpot!" Fred says.

"I will when I have her back here. Landview," Nash says as he starts to write down the address. As he is about to finish, he sees the name Todd. "Todd," Nash says as he scolls over to the name Todd Manning.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you looking for now?" Fred asks Nash as he clicked on Todd's name. "I knew it, I knew that had to be him," Nash says as Todd's picture came up. "Wait, you know Todd Manning?" Fred asks.

"Yeah, I ran into him at a restaurant. Well actually, my fist ran into him; then I had him arrested for trying to steal a lady's purse which he didn't do," Nash says as he turns to look at Fred. "Tell me you're joking?" Fred said.

"Look, I realize it might not have been the smartest move on my part," Nash says.

"Smartest move! Smartest move? Nash, why in the world would you do that to Todd Manning?" Fred shouts.

"Because he was after Tess for some reason and she said if he catches her, that I would never see her again, and I was not going to just let him get her and take her away from me, which I'm beginning to think he might have," Nash says.

"Ok, I get the helping the girl, but dude, this character is not someone you want to mess with, I promise you," Frec said.

"What do you know about him?" Nash asks.

"I know he's been in jail a lot! And he and his college buddies were convicted of raping a girl back in college, and then instead of going to jail, he went on the run and stalked his lawyer for him being convicted, and that's just the beginning of it." Fred said.

"Now you see why I wanted to keep Tess safe from him!" Nash says.

"I hope this girl is worth it," Fred says.

"Oh, she's worth it, and then some." Nash says as he goes back to the computer and gets driving directions to Llanview. He quickly prints them off. "Wait, you're not going there, are you?" Fred asks.

"I have to, I have to find her Fred," Nash says.

"Dude, that's crazy, she's just some --" Fred starts to say. "She's my life, my Tess and I'm not giving her up without a fight!" Nash says.

"Ok, but how are you going to get there?" Fred asks.

"Well, I was hoping…" Nash says as he starts to smile as he looks at his friend. "Oh no, no, no, no I told you that was a one time deal," Fred says.

"Listen, let me borrow your car one more time and I'll never ask you for anything ever again," Nash says.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Fred says as he gets his keys out. "Dude, I owe you big time," Nash says as he picks Fred up in a bear hug. "Ok you can borrow my car, but I'm going with you!" Fred says as he is put back down on the ground. "So when can you be ready to leave?" Nash asks.

"Now, you want to leave now?" Fred asks.

"I can't shake this feeling she's in trouble and it's because of this Manning guy," Nash says.

"Just let me grab some calls and we'll leave," Fred says as he takes out his cell. "I'm going to get my things ready and we'll be off!" Nash says as he grabs a bag and starts packing some clothes in quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fred, are you sure this is the right place?" Nash asks as they get out of Fred's car and start to walk to the front door. "Nash, remember when I said that the Buchanans were rich, well I meant trump rich, in other words, they are loaded!" Fred said.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this kind of rich," Nash said as they go to the front door. Nash knocks on the door. A few seconds later, the door is opened. "Can I help you?" a man asks.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me if a Tess, I mean a Jessica Buchanan lives here?" Nash asks.

"How do you know Jessica?" the man asks.

"Well, you see, I think I may have met her in New York and…" Nash starts to say but is interupted. "Wait you've seen her, when, where is she?" the man asks.

"So, she is not here?" Nash asks.

"Kevin, who is at the door?" Viki asks as she comes up behind her son. "Mom, this guy claims he has seen Jessica in NY," Kevin says.

"You've seen Jessica?" Viki says.

"I think I have. Do you have a picture of her?" Nash asks.

"Yes come in, please," Viki says as she goes into the living room and grabs a picture of Jessica. Kevin, Nash and Fred follow. "This was taken this year, it's of Jessica and Natalie," Viki says. "Tess," Nash murmurs as he looks at Jessica's picture.

"So, you have seen her?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, but does Jessica have another sister?" Nash asks.

"No, what is your name by the way?" Viki asks.

"I'm Nash, Nash Brennan and this is my friend Fred," Nash says as he hands the picture back to Vicki, reeling by the fact that Tess and Jessica were one and the same. "Please, can you tell me where to find her?" Viki asks.

"She was with me last week. We were going to meet up after my meeting and then she never showed," Nash says.

"That doesn't sound like Jessica," Kevin says.

"So you have heard nothing from her?" Viki asks.

"No, but I think I know who to start looking for answers from," Nash says.

"Who?" Kevin asks.

"This guy that Tess-Jessica was running from, Todd Manning," Nash says.

"Todd?" Vicki asks

"Did I hear my named called?" Todd asks from the doorway, as Nash and Fred turn. "You! I was hoping I would run into you again!" Todd says as he comes up to Nash and punches him to the ground. "Todd! Have you gone crazy, this man might help us find Jessica," Viki says.

"This guy was the one who kept me from bringing Jessica home. He's also the reason I was arrested," Todd says as Nash starts to get up but is held back by Fred. "Oh well, there is a surprise, home sweet home to you, isn't it?" Kevin asks.

"That's enough Kevin," Viki says.

"Hold on buddy, cool it," Fred says.

"Where is she? What did you do to her? I swear if you laid one finger on her I will…" Nash says.

"You'll what, finger me this time for jaywalking?" Todd asks.

"Where is she?" Nash asks.

"I don't know, you made it so I could not find her," Todd said.

"I don't believe you, let go of me Fred!" Nash says.

"Please stop it, look, if Todd says he doesn't know where she is then I believe him," Viki said.

"I'm going to call Antonio and asks him if he's seen her," Kevin says.

"Give him my regards," Todd says.

"Antonio, he lives in Llanview?" Nash asks as he remembers the braclet that he saw on Jessica, as Fred lets his friend go. "Yes, do you know him too?" Viki asks.

"No, I've never met him," Nash says.

"Well, Antonio has not seen her either so now what?" Kevin asks.

"Well, if you say Todd doesn't have her, where would she go?" Nash asks.

"I don't know, but we have to find her now. I feel like there is a dark cloud hovering over us at this moment," Viki says as she sits down, the worry for her daughter clearly on her face.

At that very moment, somewhere else:

"You can't keep me here!" Tess yells as she pounds on the door trying to get out. After trying to get out of the room where she was being held prisoner, she collapses due to exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

A month has passed since Tess/Jessica disappeared from Nash's life; he was still in Landview searching for her - he would not stop until he did find her. Nash had learned lots of things since his arrival in Landview. He learned that Todd was Tess/Jessica's uncle and Todd had to tell Viki about Jessica's alter of Tess. Viki was devastated to learn of this, she was even more worried now for her daughter than ever before knowing something terrible had triggered this to occur.

Nash was also told of Jessica/Tess being the same person. He was a little shocked when he found out about it but it started to make sense of all the times Tess would talk about Jessica. Viki had been kind enough to let him stay with her at Landfair. As much as Todd disapproved of that move, he could still be sympathetic to Nash's trying to find Jessica or Tess as Nash still called her.

Todd himself knew how helpless a person could feel searching for the person who mattered the most to you, who had changed your life forever; he himself had felt that way when Blair disappeared.

"Where's Viki?" Todd asks Nash as he arrives at Landfair. "She went to see Kevin this morning," Nash says as Nash follows Todd into the living room. "Good. I didn't want to get her hopes up until I had absolute proof," Todd said.

"Is this about Jessica, have you found her?" Nash asks.

"I don't know why I should tell you this, but in some ways you remind me of myself just not as good looking," Todd says.

"Get to the point," Nash said.

"Ok, this morning I got an anoymous phone call from a woman claiming she had seen Jessica recently," Todd says.

"Where, when, is she alright?" Nash asks his hopes coming to life. "That's the weird thing, she claims to be a nurse and was called to the old Johnson mansion. She claims that a man paid her a lot of money to come and check on Jessica," Todd says.

"Come check on her, was she hurt?" Nash asks.

"She hung up before I could get an answer out of her, but she did say that Jessica had bruises on her wrist that looked like she had been chained. Listen, I don't trust Kevin in something like this and like I said, I don't know why but I came over to ask you to go with me to check things out, if this person has Jessica, I'm sure she's been held captive," Todd said.

"What are we waiting for, let's go," Nash says.

"Look, it could be very dangerous. I just want to warn you," Todd says.

"I don't care, she's all that matters to me. Look, I was ready to take you on for her," Nash says.

"Kid, you wouldn't have made it out of the first round," Todd says.

"Don't underestimate me," Nash says.

"Cocky, I like that. Oh a few things before we go, you do what I say and if you don't and things get rough, I will leave you there to save Jessica," Todd says.

"The same goes for you," Nash says as the 2 men leave Llanview and get in Todd's car and head off to check out the Johnson mansion.

At the Mansion:

"Sir, a car just drove up. What should we do?" a man asks.

"Let's see who we're having for company. Ah, Todd Manning. I got an old score to settle with him," the older man says.

"What about the other guy?" the first man asks.

"Nash Brennan as he calls himself. Hmmm, wonder what Todd would say if he knew who Nash really was. Come Nash, try to find her," the older man says as they watch Todd and Nash approach the house on a monitor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, here's the plan: you go in from the side; I'm taking the back," Todd says to Nash.

"Gotcha," Nash says as he starts to go to the side door of the house. "Hey wait," Todd says as he pulls out a gun and aims at Nash. "Hey, wait, all I did was punch you once!" Nash says as he puts his hands up. "I got you back for that, here, you didn't think we were going in alone did you?" Todd asks as he hands Nash one of his guns. "I never know about you," Nash says.

"Well, remember one thing: I always win. You do know how to use that, don't you?" Todd asks.

"Yeah, if you find her holla for me," Nash says as he starts into the house as Todd goes around the corner to go into the back door.

As Nash eases into the house, he gets this feeling like he knows Jessica is here somewhere. He can almost sense her and he knows she's afraid and that was not normal for his Jessica. As he enters into a hallway, he is attacked from behind by someone. He falls to the floor and the unknown man aims the gun into Nash's face. "Well, hello hero, looking for somebody?" the man asks.

"Where is she?" Nash asks knowing the man is talking about Jessica. "Now where is your partner?" the man asks.

"I came alone," Nash says.

"Manning, where is he at?" the man asks.

"Do you think I would work with Manning?" Nash says trying to buy him some time so he could get out of this. "Too bad, you've seen her for the last time," the man says as he has the gun in Nash's face and starts to pull the trigger as a shot is fired, but it is not Nash who is hit but the man who was holding the gun in Nash's face who falls to Nash's side onto the floor. Nash looks up to see Todd standing there.

"I can't leave you alone for 5 mintues and you try to get yourself killed!" Todd says as he helps Nash up. "She's here. He asked if I was looking for someone," Nash tells Todd.

"Let's check upstairs. You stay behind me," Todd says as they head upstairs, as the two men head up the stairs slowly they reach the top. "Ok, you go that way. I'm taking the right," Todd says as Nash goes left. Todd turns the corner and sees light and faint music coming from one door at the end of the hallway. He goes to it and slowly opens the door, as the door is opened. "You!" Todd exclaims as he sees Mitch Lawrence standing there with a gun to Jessica's forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let her go Mitch!" Todd said as he stepped into the room. "Now Manning, I went to a lot of trouble getting her back! You think I'm just going to hand her over to you?" Mitch said.

"We can work this out between us!" Todd said as he inched closer. "Not another step Manning," Mitch said as he pushed the gun closer to Tess's head. "Knock it off Todd," Tess said. "How did you survive?" Todd asked as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"It will take more than you to stop me!" Mitch said.

"Jessica, are you ok?" Todd asked his neice. "My name is Tess, not Jessica! If you get this crazy SOB away from me, I'd be doing a lot better," Tess said. "Oh sounds like you and Manning don't see eye to eye anymore," Mitch said as he tightened his hold on Tess.

"Get your hands off me!" Tess screamed as she tried to get away. "Now, now Tess is it? Daddy knows best," Mitch said.

"Now Manning, if you don't want to watch her die, you'll drop your gun right now," Mitch said.

"You harm her I'll kill you," Todd said as he lowered his gun to the floor as Todd. "Now kick it over here," Mitch said as Todd kicked the gun near Mitch.

"Good, now Tess, why don't we watch Manning die?" Mitch said as he lowered his gun and pulled the trigger. Todd collapsed onto the ground as the bullet entered his shoulder; Todd screamed in pain. "Now say goodbye to Manning, Tess," Mitch said as he once again aimed the gun this time at Todd's form on the floor. "No!" Tess screamed as she grabbed a hold of the gun and struggled with Mitch over it. "Let go!" Mitch yelled.

"Tess!" Nash screamed as he came running into the room. The scene before him: Todd on the floor bleeding from his shoulder, Tess and a man struggling over a gun. As Nash started to move, the gun went off, both Tess and Mitch stopped fighting immediately over the gun both frozen. "Tess?" Nash said as he started to walk over to Tess. "Nash," Tess said as she collapsed to the floor, blood pouring out her side. "No! Tess!" Nash screamed as he came charging over to Tess's side and he fell to his knees and cradled her in his arms, rocking back and forth. As he looked down to his right hand, he saw that blood covered his hand, Tess's blood.

"You won't take her from me either," Mitch said as he aimed the gun that had just shot Tess at Nash.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hope you said your goodbyes to her," Mitch says as he starts to pull the trigger. Nash with his mind on Tess does not comprehend that Mitch has a gun on him and is about to kill him. Nash pulls Tess close to him when a shot is fired.

"Uh!" Mitch says as he puts his hand onto his chest where his blood is now pouring out of, he turns around. "Who are you?" Mitch gasps out as he collapses to the floor, dropping his gun in the process. "A friend," the man says as he checks on Todd on the ground wounded.

"How bad are you bleeding?" the man asks Todd.

"He just wounded me, check on Jessica," Todd says as he tries to stand up. "Nash!" the man says.

"Nash! How is she?" Fred asks as he was the one who had shot Mitch. "She can't die Fred, not when I just found her," Nash says.

"Ah man, we need to get her to a hospital quick! Why don't you give her to me so you can stand up," Fred says as he starts to reach for Tess. "No!" Nash says as he starts to stand up, bringing Tess with him as he stands. "Jessica!" Todd says as he walks to Nash and Tess.

"Let's get out of here," Fred says.

"You get her to the hospital. I'll deal with him, if she dies I'm coming after you too," Todd says as he picks up the gun keeping his eye on Mitch.

"Come on, my car is out back," Fred says as he and Nash walk out of the room and down the stairs to the back door to where Fred's car awaited. Fred opened the car door for Nash to sit in the passenger seat. "Owwww," Tess moaned in obvious pain.

"Tess, I'm so sorry baby. We'll get you some help real soon. Fred hurry!" Nash said as Fred got into the car and took off, speeding as fast as he could to the nearest hosptial. The ride only took minutes but to Nash it seemed like an eternity; all he could do was whisper in Tess's ear that she was going to be fine and to hold on and not leave him. Fred pulled up to the emergency room at St. Luke's hospital.

"We need a doctor now!" Fred screamed as he got out and went to open the door for Nash. Nash got out of the car as carefully as he could, trying not to jar Tess anymore than he had to. "What happened to her?" a nurse said as she came up to them. "She was shot in her side," Nash said.

"Bring her in here, get Dr. Thomas," the nurse said to aid who rushed off for Dr. Thomas, Nash laid her in trama room 1. "Please save her, she's all that matters to me!" Nash said, as Dr. Thomas came up into the room. "Sir, why don't you go out to the waiting room," Dr. Thomas said. "No, I don't want to leave her!" Nash said.

"Come on Nash, let the doc help Tess," Fred said as he basically had to pull Nash away from her room. "She has to be ok Fred, she has to be," Nash said as he stared at the curtain, his whole world laying on that stretcher fighting for her life. "She will be Nash," Fred said.

"Sir, where are you hurt at?" a nurse asked as she came up to Nash. "What, I'm not, she's the one who's hurt," Nash said.

"Are you sure, there is so much blood on you!" the nurse said, as Nash looked down on his shirt which was covered in blood, Tess's blood, the blood of the woman he loved more than anything. "Tess," Nash said as he then looked at his hands which were also covered in blood. "Sir, why don't we get you some clean clothes?" the nurse asked.

"No, no I don't want to leave her!" Nash said.

"Sir, they will be with her for awhile. I promise we will have you back in time," the nurse said. "Go on Nash, I'll come get you if something happens," Fred says.

"Swear to me," Nash says.

"I swear," Fred says, as Nash walks off with the nurse. A few minutes passed and Dr. Thomas comes out. "Is she ok?" Fred asks.

"Where is her husband?" Dr.Thomas asks.

"Nash, he went to get some clean clothes. Is she going to make it?" Fred asks fearing the worse, not knowing how his best friend would react if something happened to Tess. "She's going to be fine, we removed the bullet and closed the wound," Dr. Thomas said.

"Ok, thank god!" Fred said relieved for his friend. "She was very lucky, a few minutes later and we might have lost both her and her baby," Dr. Thomas said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait, baby? Did you say baby?" Fred asked Dr. Thomas. "Yes, you know little humans, cries a lot!" Dr. Thomas replies.

"Does she know?" Fred asked sure that Nash did not know about the baby. "I doubt it, she's just over a month and a half along," Dr. Thomas said.

"Oh boy, uh can Nash see her when he gets back?" Fred asked.

"Sure, just let the nurses finish and they will come bring you to her," Dr. Thomas said.

"Thanks Doc," Fred said as Dr. Thomas left.

"A baby, wow wait till Nash finds out," Fred said out loud.

"Find out what?" Nash asks as he comes up behind Fred. "Nash, hey the doc said she's going to be fine, and that you can go see her in a while," Fred covers for himself.

"Oh thank god," Nash said relieved Tess was going to be ok. "Yeah, she's lucky, in more ways than one," Fred said.

"This nightmare is almost over. Hey, I never did thank you for saving our lives back there," Nash said.

"Don't mention it and I mean that literally," Fred said. "Who was that guy who took her?" Fred asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure Manning is taking care of him," Nash said.

"Mr. Brennan, she's asking for you," a nurse said as she came up to them. "Thank you," Nash said as he entered Tess's room. "Nash," Tess said as she tried to sit up and winced in pain. "Hey, hey take it easy," Nash said as he came to Tess's side and grabbed a chair to sit beside her, he picked up her hand and kissed it. "How are you feeling?" Nash asked.

"Like I've been shot," Tess said.

"Very funny. Is there anything you need, anything I can get for you?" Nash asked. "There is one thing I need," Tess said.

"Name it," Nash said.

"Put your arms around me and kiss me," Tess said.

"Yes ma'am," Nash said as he rose up and put his arms around Tess and lovered his head and their lips touched and kissed for a few seconds. "Better?" Nash asked.

"Much," Tess said.

"I was so afraid for you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," Nash said as he remembered seeing Tess laying on the floor, her life draining away. "Hey, you can't get rid of me that easy, remember? I stole - eh borrowed your car and followed you that day," Tess said.

"Yeah. Who was he?" Nash asked, as Tess lowered her head. "Tess?" Nash said as he put his fingers under Tess's chin and made her look him in the eyes. "Who was the guy who took you from me?" Nash asked.

"My father, Mitch Lawrence," Tess said.


	9. Chapter 9

Tess had just finished saying that Mitch was the one who had kidnapped her and her eyelids became heavy and she started to drift off to sleep. Nash slept in the chair beside her bed. "We have a lot to talk about Tess when you wake up," Nash said as he drifted off to sleep himself. The next morning, the doctor professed his approval that Tess could go home later that day.

"That man at the mansion was your father?" Nash asked.

"Yeah, it's a long complicated story. You'd be bored to tears with," Tess said.

"I'm realizing nothing about you is easy, is it?" Nash asked.

"What did that mean?" Tess asked.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Nash asked.

"I just did, Mitch is my father!" Tess asked as she reached for Nash's hand, who stood up. "I'm not talking about Mitch, I'm talking about you, Jessica!" Nash said.

"How did you find out about Jessica?" Tess asked.

"When you didn't show up that day in New York. I did some research and went to look for you. I went to your home and imagine my surprise when they told me about Jessica," Nash said, his hurt over her not trusting him enough showing on his face. "I never wanted to lie to you," Tess said.

"So, why did you? Why not just tell me the truth?" Nash asked.

"By the time I found myself falling in love with you, I knew you would split on me the moment you knew everything. I was going to try to tell you everything that last day in New York," Tess said.

"You were just playing me along, weren't you? You were never in love with me, were you?" Nash asked.

"No, Nash I swear to you! I'm in love with you!" Tess said.

"You've been lying to me since the day we met, everything you have told me has been a lie!" Nash said.

"Nash, please let me explain, I--" Tess started to say but was cut off by Nash. "To what, more of your lies?" Nash asked.

"I never meant to lie to you about me," Tess said.

"There is one thing I want to know though. So tell me Tess - oh wait you're not Tess, you're Jessica, so tell me Jessica, are you and Antonio been together?" Nash asked.

"That pig?" Tess asked.

"Damn it! Just answer me!" Nash asked.

"Why? You already know the answer!" Tess said.

"Yeah, I got my answer alright," Nash said.

"Listen, Nash, we can make this work between us!" Tess said.

"You think so?" Nash asked sarcastically. "I have never met anyone like you before in my life. You called me on my game from the start. You made me fall in love with you. I love you Nash Brennan!" Tess said.

"It's too late Tess, we're too late!" Nash said as he started for the door. "Wait, Nash please, where are you going?" Tess asked.

"To start my new life!" Nash said as he opened the door and walked out. "Nash!" Tess said as she threw back the covers and got out of the bed and started to walk to the door. As she took a step, the room shifted and her vision got blurry, she saw the door open and someone walk in.

"Nash, I knew you couldn't leave me!" Tess said as she started to pass out. As she was about to hit the floor, a pair of arms caught her and picked her up and put her back in the hospital bed. "Jessica, wake up!" the voice said.

"Nash!" Tess said as she started to open her eyes expecting to see Nash there instead of, "So where is Mr. Fists of Fury at?" Todd asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"Would you leave me alone?" Tess asked Todd as she tried to get up. "So what happened between you and him, Tess? It is Tess right?" Todd asked as he helped Tess back into the bed. "Oh, buzz off ok?" Tess said as she laid down on the bed. "Look, you may know how to manipulate the best of them but not me, got that?" Todd said.

"Well, I did an ok job getting rid of you in New York!" Tess said.

"Oh yes, well you seem to forget that was not you, that was Nash who stopped me. So, where is he?" Todd asked.

"He's gone ok?" Tess said loudly. "What? You two have a love dispute?" Todd asked.

"He knows everything about me!" Tess said.

"About you and Jessica?" Todd said.

"Yeah about me and that goody two shoes, now will you leave?" Tess said.

"After you answer one question," Todd said. "What?" Tess asked.

"Do you love him?" Todd asked. "What business is it of yours?" Tess asked.

"Well, see, you're my neice, even though you might be Tess right now, you're still my blood. I've been where you are. I know all about the darkness and I fight it everyday, but I've got help. I've got Blair and Starr and Jack and Viki who love me," Todd said.

"Wow Todd, you should put that on a hallmark card," Tess said.

"Ok, see that is the sarcasm answering a question you're too afraid to answer," Todd said.

"Yes! Yes I love him, I've never loved anybody but him ok? Now, would you just leave me in peace?" Tess said.

"Thought so. I'll leave you on this last note. If you love him, then you fight for him and never give up, cause he sure didn't when he helped me find you," Todd said as he left the room. A few minutes passed and Tess was standing up and getting dressed to leave the hospital. As she was about to leave the room, a nurse came in. "Where are you going?" the nurse asked Tess. "I'm getting out of here," Tess said.

"But you can't, you need to see the doctor first," the nurse tried again. "Look, lady - unless you want a black eye - get out of my way," Tess said as she started to pass the nurse when a dizzy spell hit her hard. "Oh!" Tess groaned as the room started to spin.

"What's going on?" Todd asked as he came into the room. He had been staying in the lobby to see if Tess would leave tonight. "I told her not to leave until she saw the doctor," the nurse said. "What's the matter with her?" Todd asked.

"Nothing ok, I'll be just fine once I get a drink," Tess said as she tried to get over the dizziness. "No, you can't!" the nurse said. "You can't tell me what to do!" Tess said.

"But you could harm the baby!" the nurse said. "Baby? What baby? I'm not--" Tess broke off as the words finally sunk in. "She's pregnant?" Todd said.

"I'll get the doctor," the nurse said as she left the room. "There has to be some mistake. I can't be pregnant," Tess said.

"Well, mommy you are. So, should we tell dad?" Todd said.

"No, you can't!" Tess said.

"And why not? It is his, isn't it?" Todd asked.

"Yes, he's the only one I've been with for the past few months," Tess said.

"Then why not tell him? Maybe this will get you two back together," Todd said.

"No, he can never know," Tess said.

"Well, when he runs into you in a few months, he'll know something. I mean he's not that dumb," Todd said.

"He'll think I trapped him and be even more mad at me. I can't have this baby!" Tess said.


	11. Chapter 11

"If you do that, you'll regret it the rest of your life!" Todd said.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you!" Tess said.

"Look, I know I'm probably the last person who should be giving you advice but, when Blair lost our second child, it devastated us, and you may come off all cool and collected but I know Jessica is a part of you and you her and I know she wants this baby and I have a feeling you do as well," Todd said.

"It's not that simple," Tess said. "It's not that complicated either," Todd said.

"Look at me, do I look like I could be someone's mother?" Tess asked.

"Yeah you do. You're not all self-centered, Nash is proof of that; you fell in love with him and I know he did as well. Why else would he hit me, except to protect what he so obviously loves?" Todd said.

"You think so?" Tess said. "Tell him about the baby, and even if he freaks, which I doubt, you can still have the baby without him," Todd said.

"How would I take care of it, I can barely manage myself," Tess said.

"I'll help you, look, when Starr was born, I was scared of her. I couldn't hold her for fear of hurting her, but most importantly, I loved her and I also had never been responsible for anyone but myself and here was this little being who depended on me, and I swore I would do anything for my family," Todd said.

"Maybe you're right, and you'll never hear me say that again," Tess said.

"Of course I'm right, I'm your uncle," Todd said.

"Let's stop talking, we're about to bond, it's making me nauseous," Tess said.

"That's not us talking, that's your baby," Todd said as he got up to leave the room. "Todd?" Tess said.

"Yeah?" Todd said as he turned around. "What did you do to Mitch?" Tess asked.

"Let's just say he won't bother anyone else ever again," Todd said.

"Thank you," Tess said.

"Talk to Nash," Todd said as he left the room. Once gone, Tess got off the bed and started to get dressed to leave. The doctor came in and said she should wait a few days before leaving. Tess refused, she wanted to talk to Nash right then. She found out from one of the nurse's that Nash had asked where the train station was, he obviously was headed back to NY.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok let's go talk to daddy," Tess said as she put one hand on her stomach. "Great, I'm talking to someone who can't answer me back. Hey you, you never tell anyone about this, got it?" Tess said to her unborn baby as she left the hosptial. She quickly went to the train station on her way back to NY, back to her unborn baby's father, back to Nash.

Tess arrived back in NY. As she got out of the cab and paid the driver, she then went to the buzzer to the apartment building. She hoped Nash would let her come up and they could talk about everything. Just as her finger was about to press down on the button, the door behind her swung open, "Hey," Fred said.

"Hi, I'm just here to talk to Nash," Tess said.

"Come in," Fred said as he held the door open to the building letting Tess in. "Thanks, so how is he doing?" Tess asked.

"He's upset and hurt, but hopefully once he cools down, he'll realize you are the best thing to happen to him," Fred said.

"I never meant to lie to him. I just didn't know how to tell him about everything," Tess said beginning to feel a little weak. "Hey, are you ok?" Fred asked noticing her going white. "Yeah, just give me a minute," Tess said.

"Maybe, I should take you to see a doctor, or at least to a clinic and get you checked out," Fred said. "I'm ok," Tess said.

"Have you eaten anything, oh, but that might make you more sick," Fred said. "Wait, you know?" Tess asked.

"About your baby, yeah the doc let it slip accidently," Fred said. "Does Nash know?" Tess said. "No, that should come from you," Fred said.

"Yeah, I better go see him now," Tess said as she went to the elevators. "Need me to wait around?" Fred asked. "No, that's not necessary, he'll listen to me," Tess said.

"Oh, don't bank on it," Fred said as the doors closed and Tess went up to the 6th floor. She got out of the elevators and turned the corner which led to Nash's apartment. She saw the door was partially opened. She paused and brushed her hands through her hair and just as she was about to knock, she heard Nash talking. "I know I've stayed away too long, but I promise, sweetheart, I'll come visit soon," Nash said. Tess stood there in shock. She couldn't believe Nash had someone else. "I just got distracted up in New York, but that's over with now and I'm leaving in a day or two," Nash said.

Tess turned and ran to the elevators but that was taking too long so she took the stairs and as soon as she went down one flight she sat down and started to cry. "A disctraction is all that I was?" Tess asked herself. "How could you say that Nash, I'm in love with you!" Tess said to an empty staircase.

"Well, I guessed that's decided then," Tess said as she got out her cellphone and dialed a number. "It's me, can you forward me some money?" Tess asked the person on the phone. "I need it for the clinic. Yes, I thought this through. How can I keep this baby with a mother like me and a father who doesn't want anything to do with me or this kid? Just send the money!" Tess said as she finished her conversation and headed down the rest of the stairs. As she exited the apartment building, she saw Fred standing there by his car, the same car she had stole from Nash. "What are you doing here?" Tess asked.

"Just making sure you were ok, so he didn't listen?" Fred asked.

"No, he didn't listen. He wants nothing to do with me," Tess said.

"I'm sorry Tess. Uh, what about the baby?" Fred asked.

"He doesn't want anything to do with it either. Could you give me a lift to a clinic?" Tess asked.

"You're going to get rid of it?" Fred asked. "Yeah, it's over, for all of us," Tess said as Fred walked up to her and hugged her and took her to his car and drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

Tess lay on the gurney at the Women's Clinic as she looked up at the ceiling tiles over head. She lost count of the holes, but it was helping her keep her mind off what was about to happen. The smell of the antispetic was making her nauseous, in an hour it would all be over, a life would be no more.

"Yeah I know, mom, I know Elizabeth misses me but I couldn't get away. You know why I have to stay away," Nash was saying in his apartment. "Look, I'll be home to visit soon - hold on," Nash said as there was a knock on the door, it was Fred. "Busy?" Fred asked as he came in. "I'll call you later, I promise," Nash said as he ended his conversation. "What's up?" Nash asked.

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to know when you became such a jackass?" Fred asked.

"Where did that come from?" Nash asked.

"I mean. I know you've done some rotten things, really rotten, but to do this I mean--" Fred broke off.

"What are you talking about?" Nash asked. "I'm talking about Tess," Fred said. "I don't want to talk about her, ok!" Nash said.

"Are you really ending it with her, knowing all that you know now?" Fred asked.

"Especially now," Nash said. Fred went over to Nash and without hesitation hit Nash in the jaw. "Owwwwww!" Fred said holding his fist. "That's what I'm suppossed to say, not you. Fred why did you hit me?" Nash asked rubbing his sore jaw.

"You are one sick bastard, Nash! You make her have an abortion and are acting like you don't care one bit!" Fred said.

"Fred wait, wait, what are you talking about, an abortion?" Nash asked stunned. "What kind of sick animal are you? You get her pregnant and make her take care of it on her own?" Fred said.

"Are you telling me Tess is pregnant, she is pregnant with my baby, she's pregnant with our baby?" Nash asked.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Fred asked. "How could I know?" Nash asked.

"I ran into her an hour ago, she said she came up here and she tried talking to you and that you, more or less, threw her and your child out," Fred said.

"I never saw her today. Oh my god, I have to find her before it's too late. How am I going to find her?" Nash asked as he started to get the telephone book out. "Nash wait, I know where she is," Fred said feeling guilty. "Where is she?" Nash asked.

"She's at the clinic on Mercer Street," Fred said. "Thanks, wait how do you know that?" Nash asked.

"She asked me to take her there. Nash, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Fred said. "I don't have time to argue, I have to get to her now. Fred, I need…" Nash began.

"Here," Fred said giving him his car keys as Nash left the apartment in a dead sprint. Nash got into Fred's car and sped off. He kept thinking to himself. He had to get there in time to save Tess and to save their baby. He was going to be a father. How could the best day of his life turn into the worse? What kind of person was he to make the only woman he had ever loved think she had to destroy their baby? He made quick time to get there. He jumped out of the car not bothering to lock it and ran into the clinic. He went to the desk and asked the receptionist to be taken to Tess Buchanan. "I'm sorry sir, it's against our confidentially and privacy rules. I can't let you in those locked doors," the woman said.

"But you don't understand, I'm the baby's father. I'm here to take Tess home before she makes a huge mistake," Nash begged.

"I'm sorry sir," the woman said. Nash became more and more agitated with each wasted second. It was at that moment that the locked doors opened and Nash saw his chance. He ran toward the doors as he heard, "You can't go in there. I'm calling security," the woman said.

Nash frantically searched the rooms, knowing any second he was going to be thrown off the premises, if not thrown in jail. A door opened in one of the rooms when Nash heard, "Tess I will bring your clothes and you will be free to leave when you feel comfortable. I wish you the best," a woman said.

Nash's heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. He was too late, his baby, their baby was gone. As a child, his family had been torn apart and now he alone had destroyed the only family he longed to have.


	14. Chapter 14

Nash hesitated at the door to Tess's room, not knowing what he was going to say. He had to hold her and would somehow have to find the right words, being there to support her was his only mission.

Tess was curled up in a tiny ball on the table. She was crying but had no tears. She had cried until she had no tears left. Nash walked over to the table and engulfed her into his arms. "Nash, what are you doing here?" Tess asked.

"I came to take you home, I love you and I'm so sorry that I made you feel like you had to do this, much less alone," Nash said.

"I couldn't do it, I tried but I couldn't go through with killing our--" Tess said as Nash put his finger on Tess's lips to stop her before she could say the horrible words. "You mean you are still pregnant with our baby?" Nash asked as hope filled his heavy heart. "I didn't want to trap you, I swear I didn't plan it," Tess said as the floodgates opened again and tears poured from her blue eyes.

"I don't care if you did or you didn't, all that matters is right here in this room at this second," Nash said talking about Tess and their baby. "I'm going to be a terrible mother. I can barely manage to take care of myself. How can I take care of a baby?" Tess said.

"You're not alone. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you," Nash said.

"But before you said it was over between us," Tess said.

"I was an idiot then, it was my hurt pride talking. I don't trust easy and when I'm lied to, I can't see straight. Forgive me," Nash said. "Only if you forgive me as well," Tess said as they hugged each other.

"Ok, wise guy, the police have been called. They are on their way here now," the receptionist said as Nash scooped up Tess and walked out of the clinic carrying the love of his life in his arms. Tess held on for dear life. Nash went to Fred's car and gently placed Tess in the seat. By that time, Tess still sedated, started to drift off to sleep, as Nash drove off, heading home.

"Nash, what happened? Did she?" Fred asked the second Nash came in, carrying Tess asleep in his arms. "No, they both are ok. She didn't go through with it," Nash said as he closed the door. "That's a relief. Is she ok?" Fred asked.

"Yeah she's just sleepy from the sedative they gave her. Get the pillows off the couch I'm going to let her sleep it off," Nash said as Fred quickly removed the pillows and Nash gently laid Tess on the couch. "So, I'll be going unless you need anything," Fred said.

"No, Fred thanks for telling me where she was, and for being there for her when I was too stupid not to be," Nash said.

"Anytime, just name your baby after me," Fred said jokingly. "I don't think Fred Brennan would work for my daughter," Nash said.

"Now that's a scary thought," Fred said serious. "What, my daughter named Fred?" Nash asked. "No, you having a daughter! Poor girl wouldn't date till she was 30," Fred said.

"Good point, this one better be a boy, who would protect his little sister as big brothers are suppossed to," Nash said seriously.

"Call me," Fred said as he left. Nash went to the kitchen to get a drink and settled down next to Tess on the couch. He laid her head on his left arm as she slept on. He could no longer resist the temptaion as he moved his right arm down and gently laid one hand on Tess's stomach where their child laid. He could tell a little difference. She had a very tiny bump there now, a bump that only he would notice since being intimate with her. The feelings that washed over him as he held the woman he loved more than anything and his hand over where his unborn son or daughter laid was like nothing he had ever felt before. He knew then that as long as he had breathe in his body, he would do whatever he had to keep them both safe as Nash started to drift off to sleep, the day's events knocking him out.


	15. Chapter 15

Tess woke up in Nash's arms, his warmth surrounding her. She truly loved this man, someone who had put her first above all else. She gently removed his arm from around her and got up off the couch. As she looked at, she knew she was nothing but trouble for him.

"I can't do this to you Nash," Tess said as she went to his desk and took out a piece of paper and pen and started to write.

"Dear Nash," Tess said aloud. Once finished, she got up and went to the door and as she turned and looked back at Nash, asleep on the couch, she quickly left the apartment with tears in her eyes and once somewhat composed, she took her cell out and dialed.

"Hey it's me, look I'm in trouble as usual. I need a place to stay. Can I come stay with you? Thank you Nikolas, no I have money to get there. See you in awhile," Tess said as she quickly left the apartment and the city.

An hour later, Nash was starting to wake up from a dream where Tess and him were taking their child, a boy roller blading through the park. As he reached for Tess, his hand only encoutered nothing. He quickly opened his eyes and jumped up looking for Tess.

"Tess?" Nash said as he went to the bathroom thinking she might be sick, but nothing. "Damn it!" Nash said as he grabbed his shoes and was reaching for his keys when he saw a piece of paper on his desk. He grabbed it and started to read.

"Dear Nash, I'm sorry for coming into your life and screwing it up. It seems that's all I do these days. You being in my life changed me. You made me care for someone other than myself. You made me care for our baby, but I'm no good for you. All I do is hurt you and I can't hurt you anymore. Please don't follow me, I wish you nothing but happiness in the future. A future I know you'll be better off without me. Nash, go to California, open your vineyard. I know one day you'll make it. I have one request on the day of your opening, I ask for a toast. I know I have no right to, but I will anyway. I love you Nash, that's the honest truth. Tess." Nash said as he angrily crumbled up the paper and threw it. He was upset Tess had walked out of his life again. He didn't have all the answers but he did know one thing. He was put on this earth for Tess and him for her and he was going to have a vineyard one day and would toast to her, but she and their child would be there with him. He grabbed his keys and left his apartment to search the city, search it high and low until he found her.

He went to the train station and asked all the operators if they remember seeing her, none of them had. He went to a nearby cafe and asked if anybody had seen her and none of them had. He just didn't think she would return to Llanview, so he went back to the station and sat down and looked at a picture he had "stolen" from the Buchanans of his Tess. As he was sitting there, a man sat down beside him. Nash barely looked at him as he continued to look at his Tess.

"Quite the looker she is," the man said. "Yeah," Nash said not looking at him. "Jessica or Tess, whichever you want to call her, is quite a person," the man said.

"Wait, you know her?" Nash said as Nash finally really looked at him. He was what could be best called a bumb. "Sure, I've known her for years. Imagine my surprise to see her here today," the man said.

"She was here! When, where did she go?" Nash asked.

"Oh, I would say she's already on Spoon Island by now," the man said.

"Spoon Island, where is that?" Nash asked.

"Oh, it's in a place called Port Charles. It's a tiny island off the mainland," the man said.

"Thank you. I have to find her," Nash said as he started to dig for some money to give the man. "Sonny keep your money. I've got lots more than you have on you, but now getting on Spoon Island will be quite the challenge," the man said.

"Why's that?" Nash asked.

"Cause it's probably got guards all over the place by now," the man said.

"Wait, why would she go there? Whose island is it?" Nash asked.

"It's a friend of hers, an old friend, Nikolas Cassadine's," the man said with a look of experasation. "Who are you?" Nash asked.

"Where are my manners? Hello Nash Brennan, I'm Luke Spencer," Luke said as he put his hand out.


	16. Chapter 16

"So how do you know Tess, Mr. Spencer?" Nash asked.

"Yikes, don't call me that. Haven't been called Mr. Spencer since, well since ever. Where was I?" Luke asked.

"You were telling me how you know my Tess," Nash said.

"Oh yeah right, see I know about Tess and Jess and all that stuff. My son filled me in on it," Luke said.

"Nikolas?" Nash asked.

"Hell no, he's not my son, far from it," Luke said.

"But I thought you said your son filled you in about Tess," Nash said.

"He did, my son is Lucky. Look, not a lot of people know any of this, but Jessica or Tess is friends with Nikolas Cassadine, Lucky's brother - don't even ask about that. Anyway, she and Nikolas and Lucky have been friends for years since they were teenagers," Luke said.

"Ok well, why doesn't everybody know that? I mean why keep it a secret?" Nash asked.

"To protect Jessica/Tess," Luke said.

"Protect her? Protect her from what?" Nash asked.

"From a madwoman, Nikolas's grandmother, Helena," Luke said with a snear. "Let me get this straight. They don't acknowledge each other as friends just to protect Tess from a grandmother?" Nash said.

"A grandmother who enjoys killing people. It makes that old bat feel younger," Luke said.

"Why is she after Tess?" Nash asked.

"Cause a few years ago, the Cassadines were plotting a lot of evil things, and Tess, Lucky and Nikolas teamed up and stopped them with the help of yours truly," Luke said.

"I need to find Tess now. Where is she exactly?" Nash asked.

"In Port Chuckles. Sorry Port Charles, on an island off the banks called Spoon Island," Luke said.

"Spoon Island, great, look thanks a lot for telling me where she is," Nash said as he stood up and started to walk away.

"You can't just walk in there. Well I can, cause I've broken in there more times than anyone. Look, once you get on the island, go to the gazebo on the back lot and there's this gargoyle that you turn left, turn it left cause if you turn it right you sound the alarms," Luke said.

"Turn it left, thanks," Nash said as he started to shake Luke's hand when, "There he is," a policeman shouted. "Would you look at the time? Gotta go, good luck kid," Luke said as he ran off, the policeman following.

"I'm on my way Tess," Nash said as he got on a train, a train heading for Port Charles, a train heading for his Tess, his Tess and their baby.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ok, Tess, let's hear it," Lucky Spencer said as they walked into Nikolas Cassadine's library on Spoon Island. "Hear what?" Tess asked.

"I think what my brother is trying to ask is, what made you leave New York and this guy you mentioned?" Nikolas said.

"I just had to get away. I was going to ruin his life. I mean, you both know me, I'm messed up, damaged and he deserves someone better than me," Tess said as she walked over to Nikolas bar and started to pour her a drink. "Tess, isn't there something you're forgetting?" Nikolas asked.

"Great, now how am I suppossed to deal with all this if I can't have one little drink?" Tess asked.

"Why can't you have a drink? Tess?" Lucky asked.

"Cause I'm knocked up, that's why Lucky," Tess said as she started to pace back and forth. "Oh I've heard it all now," Lucky said.

"Relax brother," Nikolas said.

"I mean, me pregnant. I'm the last person any baby needs as their mother. I'm selfish, stubborn to the core and I--" Tess started to say. "And you care about your friends, whether you like to admit it or not. You would go to and have gone to any limits to protect someone you care about," Lucky said.

"Me, care about someone other than myself, that's a laugh," Tess said.

"Oh really, then tell me this Ms. No care, who was it that helped their friend who was being controlled by Helena to hurt his friends and family? Who was it who talked me into breaking into one of Helena's hidouts to figure out what she was planning to do next? Who was it who cried when they went to my funeral when you thought I was dead? I'll tell you who that was. That was you. You maybe be messed up, hell which one of us here isn't?" Lucky asked.

"Like I could challenge that statement?" Nikolas asked thinking about his own messed up family. "And don't even get me started on me and my dad's so called relationship," Lucky said.

"You have a point," Tess said.

"And correct me if I'm wrong but I think you care an awfully lot about this Nash Brennan, you know the one you think you will mess his life up. I'm willing to place a wager he's already looking for you," Nikolas said.

"You didn't hear him Nikolas. He said I was a distraction, that was all I was to him. He was talking to some girl named Elizabeth, he told her he loved her. Does that sound like someone who is going to go looking for me?" Tess said.

"Oh my dear, no one in their right mind would come looking for you," a voice said from behind the trio. "You have got to be kdding me," Lucky said as he shook his head in disbelief. "I thought she was dead," Tess said.

"Oh we should be so fortunate, what are you up to now Helena?" Nikolas asked.

"Oh my darling Nikolas, I've just returned from the old country, mother Russia and just missed you so much. I decided to come and see if you had come to your senses, but I can see from the company you still keep that hasn't changed," Helena Cassadine said.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully Grandmother, you come near Lucky or Tess and I'll kill you," Nikolas said.

"Oh don't waste your time, these 2 mean nothing to me," Helena said.

"You get that warm fuzzy feeling inside when she says that?" Lucky asked Tess.

"Yeah, makes me want to run to the nearest bathroom," Tess said.

"Well, that's probably the bastard you're carrying that's making you sick," Helena said.

"You bitch!" Tess said as she slapped Helena. "You foolish girl, you have no idea what you've just done," Helena said enraged. "Slapped an old crow is what," Tess said.

"Be careful girl, these 2 will not always be here to protect you, and one day--" Helena started to say. "That day I will be there," a voice said from behind Helena.

"And who are you?" Helena asked.

"I'm Nash Brennan, the father of her child, and the last person you will ever see should you come near my Tess ever again," Nash said as he got right up in Helena's face.


	18. Chapter 18

"Do you have any idea of who I am, you fool?" Helena asked Nash as he stepped into the room. "Someone who is threatening the woman I love more than my life and our unborn child. And for that alone, you've made an enemy for life," Nash said as he stood right in front on Helena. "My, my, such spunk you have. I've got a lot worse enemies than you, my young one Tess," Helena said.

"And I bet it was your charming personality that made you have those enemies," Nash said.

"Watch your tongue young man, I'd hate to see somone like you have a little accident. As these 3 will tell you, I'm not one to be crossed," Helena said.

"Is that so? Well, let me let you on a little secret, neither am I," Nash said.

"Ok Helena, I think you spewed enough venom for one day, don't you think? Time to say bye bye," Nikolas said as he grabbed Helena by the arm.

"Oh Nikolas, my darling you're right, we'll finish our conversation later, without being surrounded by the peasants," Helena said as she was "escorted" out of the room. "Who is that woman?" Nash asked once Nikolas returned to the room seconds later. "Unfortunately my grandmother," Nikolas said. "My condolences," Nash said.

"I gather you are Nash Brennan?" Nikolas asked as he extended his hand. "And you must be Nikolas Cassadine," Nash said as he shook Nikolas's hand. "And you are Lucky Spencer," Nash said as he then extended his hand to Lucky.

"How do you know who we are?" Lucky asked as he shook Nash's hand. "Well, while I was in New York, I met this homeless man and he told me where I might find Tess," Nash said.

"Let me guess," Lucky said.

"Luke!" Tess, Lucky and Nikolas said at the same time. "Yeah, it was quiet a meeting," Nash said.

"Mmm-mmm, I bet," Lucky said. "I don't think I've met anybody quite like him, he's like--" Nash said.

"Dealing with a rebellious teenager only with about 20 more years experience at causing trouble," Lucky said. "That sums it up," Nash said as he turned then to look at Tess. "Nash, what are you doing here?" Tess said.

"What I've been doing since I met you, chasing you around," Nash said.

"Oh," Tess said. "Are you alright?" Nash asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Tess said.

"Why did you leave me?" Nash asked.

"Ah, Lucky, why don't I show you my new race horse I just bought?" Nikolas asked as he grabbed Lucky by the arm and was trying to get him to leave to give Nash and Tess some privacy. "What? And miss this?" Lucky asked. "Lucky?" Tess said.

"I know, I know we're going, we're going," Lucky said as he and Nikolas left the room. "So, you never did answer me," Nash said.

"Nash, no matter what you say, you know I'm nothing but trouble. I was trying to give you an opportunity to start your life over, a clean slate," Tess said.

"Without you in my life, I can't breathe. You've been in my heart since the day we met, and I want you there always," Nash said. "But you would be better off without me in your life," Tess said.

"I thought about you every second we were apart. The last night in my apartment I dreamed of you, I dreamed of you and our child; we took him roller blading through the park," Nash said. "Him?" Tess asked.

"Or her. I saw our future, our life together; I saw you and me. We are connected not just by our child, but by our love for each other. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me in your future?" Nash said as he looked right at Tess.

"I can't. I love you, Nash. I never thought I would fall in love with anybody, but you came into my life and taught me what love means," Tess said as Nash leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her so that she felt his love for her the instant their lips met. The kiss lasted for over a minute when Nash ended it, with Tess wrapped in his arms. "There's just one more thing I got to say," Nash said.

"I won't run away anymore, I promise," Tess said.

"That's good to know, but it's not that," Nash said.

"What is it?" Tess asked.

"This," Nash said as he leaned in for a quick kiss and then took a step back and dropped to one knee. He then took out a little box and opened it slowly, never taking his eyes from Tess, "Tess, will you marry me?" Nash asked.


	19. Chapter 19

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" Tess asked

"Yes, I did," Nash said with a smile on his face. "Why?" Tess asked

"It's really nothing serious actually. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, whether that is 5 years down the road or 80. I want to wake up in the morning beside you as your husband," Nash said.

"Nash, if this is about the baby, we can work something out with custody," Tess said.

"It's not because of the baby, though that is a special bonus. Our love is so powerful it could not be contained just between me and you, it had to branch itself out, and take on a new life, but this is about you and me and how you came into my life and turned it upside down. Before I met you, there was no love in my life, Tess. My childhood was not the greatest by far, but I know in my heart me and you can make it as long as we are together. Before you, I had no hope for the future but you came into my life and stole my car, then my wallet and finally my heart," Nash said.

"Nash, I don't know what to say," Tess said.

"Well, I've never proposed to anyone before but I hear that the girl usually says yes or no," Nash said.

"But I'm so messed up, Nash," Tess said.

"Tess you better give me an answer. I'm starting to get a cramp in my leg," Nash says.

"Very funny," Tess said.

"No, I'm serious," Nash said.

"Yes!" Tess says.

"What did you say?" Nash asks

"I will marry you," Tess said

"You'll marry me?" Nash said.

"Yes!" Tess said.

"Say it again," Nash said.

"I will marry you, if you get off the floor and--" Tess started to say but was broke off by Nash getting up from his kneeling position and grabbing Tess into a hug and kiss. Nash finally pulled away from the kiss. "You saved my life!" Nash said.

"By what, easing that cramp in your leg?" Tess asked.

"That too. Here, I believe this is where this goes," Nash said as he slides the ring onto Tess's left hand. "Now, everything is official," Nash said.

"Who would have thought that the day we met we would end up like this?" Tess asks.

"I knew it the whole time," Nash said.

"Oh really?" Tess asked.

"Of course! I knew you would come to your senses," Nash said.

"Well, you did say that day would be the most exciting day of my life and as much as I hate to admit it, you were right," Tess said.

"I'm always right," Nash said with a little smile to his face. "What am I getting into now?" Tess asked.

"What, you don't think I'm good enough to marry?" Nash asked.

"No, I don't," Tess said.

"What?" Nash asked.

"I think you are perfect," Tess said as they inch closer and kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

"Awwwwwwwww!" Nikolas and Lucky said as they came up behind Tess and Nash. "You guys!" Tess says as she slapped them both on their arms. "Ouch! Hey, take it easy," Lucky said playfully.

"Congratulations Nash," Nicholas said as he shook Nash's hand. "Thanks Nicholas," Nash said.

"So, where are you two going to get married?" Lucky asked Tess. "Oh, I haven't thought that far ahead yet," Tess said.

"Anywhere is good as long as I have you by my side," Nash said.

"This is so touching. I think I'm going to cry," Lucky said as he leans his head on Nikolas's shoulder jokingly. "Watch it!" Tess said.

"You are more than welcome to my house here if you want," Nikolas offered.

"As much as I appreciate it, I got a better idea. Can I speak to you in private?" Nash asked Nikolas. "Sure," Nikolas said as they walked over to the other side of the room.

"For some reason, I like him," Lucky said.

"Good, I want you to. I'm in love for the first time in my life and he taught me how to," Tess said.

"I kept telling you one day you would find someone who would knock you off that smartass of yours and you would fall for them hard, once you took that defense down just a bit," Lucky said.

"I miss having you around," Tess said.

"Well, my arm is glad you're not around all the time," Lucky said jokingly. "I bet," Tess said laughing.

"But I miss seeing you too - you're like a sister to me. You know, there is nothing me and Nikolas would not do for you," Lucky said.

"I feel the same way," Tess said as Nash and Nikolas walked back over. "Ok, Nikolas has offered to let us stay here for the night, if that is alright with you," Nash said.

"That's fine, but what were you two talking about all this time?" Tess asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Nash said as he and Nikolas nodded towards each other. "What are you planning?" Tess asked suspicious.

"Me? Not a thing," Nash said with a smirk on his face. "But what--" Tess started to ask but was broke off as Nash kissed her.

"Ok, Lucky, what do you say we try to round up something to eat around here for all of us?" Nikolas said.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Tess said.

"Oh, we better hurry, we have a pregnant woman here!" Lucky said.

"I love you," Tess said to Nash. "Not as much as I love you," Nash said as they started to walk to the kitchen.


	21. Thanks

Sorry to disappoint you but this fic is not from me. I asked the author TessandNash aka Jennifer (The Fire Escape – A Tess and Nash Board) to put it here and she accepted. I want to thank her for giving me permission to do it.


	22. Chapter 21

Nash and Tess enjoyed a dinner with Lucky and Nikolas at Wyndemere, they talked how Nash met Tess. "She stole your car?" Nikolas asked.

"Yeah, that she did," Nash said.

"Mmm, why am I not surprised?" Lucky asked under his breath.

"Watch it!" Tess said.

"Never a dull moment with you two, is there?" Nikolas asked.

"Nah, I don't think we could ever be dull," Nash said.

"And now with the baby coming, your lives will never be the same," Lucky said.

"But this will be a good thing for you two, especially you," Nikolas said as he emphasized who he was talking about -Tess.

"Getting tired?" Nash asked Tess. "A bit," Tess said with a yawn.

"Is there a room around here we can use?" Nash asked.

"Yeah, go up those steps and just choose a room and Marlisa will get it ready for you," Nikolas said.

"Thanks," Nash said as he stood up and walked over to Tess, who got up slowly.

"Come on," Nash said as he picked Tess up in his arms.

"Good night," Lucky said as Nash carried Tess up the stairs and into a room.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Nikolas asked Lucky.

"Yep, and that means we have a lot of work to get done," Lucky said.

"I'll get the coffee going, you start making some calls," Nikolas said as the two men started to set a plan into motion. It would take all night for this to work. Nash joined them after he had Tess settled in bed.

"We can handle this if you want to get some sleep," Lucky said.

"I can't sleep, I'm too hyped now," Nash said.

"Well come on," Lucky said as he and Nash started moving some furniture.

The next morning, Tess was starting to wake up and reached for Nash. "Nash?" Tess said looking around and not seeing him, then the door opened.

"Hey Tess!" Elizabeth Webber said as she came into the room.

"Liz?" Tess said as Liz walked to the bed and they hugged. "What are you doing here?" Tess asked.

"Why, getting you married silly!" Elizabeth said to a stunned Tess.


	23. Chapter 22

"I'm getting married today?" Tess asked Elizabeth as Elizabeth started getting things ready.

"Yep, so get a move on girl, go take your shower and relax while I finish things here," Elizabeth said as she moved about the room.

"Hold the phone, Liz, I can't get married today I don't have a dress," Tess started to say as she stood up.

"That's been taken care of, I designed it last night and just finished it this morning, which you're going to owe me one day. Hope you like it," Elizabeth said as she unzipped Tess' dress.

"Liz, it's beautiful. How did you do all this?" Tess asked as she went to Liz.

"Well, Nikolas and Lucky started planning stuff and they called me and I came over. Their ideas were you and Nash would sky dive to your wedding, I tell you never let those two plan anything," Elizabeth said.

"Ha ha, I'll remember that when you decide to get married again," Tess said.

"Oh I already took care of that, and you're the first one to know but me and Ric got married again," Elizabeth said as she showed Tess her ring.

"What? When did you two get back together?" Tess asked.

"Last year at the Halloween Ball, he asked me to come home with him and I did and we've been taking things slow but I decided to listen to my heart and not my head and we got married last weekend in a private ceremony," Elizabeth said.

"Nice rock. I'm happy for you, I know that was difficult to let all the things Ric did in the past," Tess said.

"We just had to let it go. There was no changing it and we knew we would always love each other and nothing would ever change that. Enough about me, we gotta get you ready," Elizabeth said.

"But where am I getting married at and does Nash know about this?" Tess asked.

"Of course he knows silly, he planned some of it too, and for where – you're getting married in Nikolas' beautiful garden. Now, come on, you take a bath and we'll start getting you ready," Elizabeth said as Tess went to the bathroom and Elizabeth started getting stuff ready when she came out.

Meanwhile, Nash and his best men - Lucky and Nikolas were finishing the last of the decorating. "Nikolas I can never thank you enough for all this," Nash said.

"Oh I can think of something sometime I'm sure," Nikolas said.

"And you too Lucky, thank you as well," Nash said.

"Oh don't mention it," Lucky said.

"Oh and thanks for being my best men," Nash said.

"Actually, we're not," Nikolas said as he and Lucky looked at each other and smiled. "What do you mean you're not?" Nash asked confused.

"Your best man is walking up now behind you," Nikolas said as Nash turned to see.

"Fred!" Nash said as the two men bear hugged.

"I can't believe Mr. Smooth is turning in his single status, though for Tess I would too," Fred said.

"Hey, hey watch it, that's my future wife you're talking about," Nash said.

"Well if she's going to be your wife we need to start getting changed. Come on, I have the tuxes ready," Nikolas said as the 4 men left to get changed.


End file.
